Anteojos
by Kaysachan
Summary: ¿Quién diría, que un objeto tan simple como unos anteojos serían el detonante para unas sexys fantasías? ALERTA DE LEMON


Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a su creadora, Rumiko Takahashi

**Anteojos **

**Ranma**

El silencio me está volviendo loco, definitivamente no soy hombre para estar quieto, necesito acción, todavía no puedo creer que una vez más, he caído ante la sonrisa de mi prometida y terminé acompañándola a la biblioteca, yo, Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón, que puedo ganarle a cualquiera sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, siempre caigo rendido ante la hermosa sonrisa de mi pequeña marimacho, cuando me mira con esos ojitos brillantes y me sonríe, no soy capaz de negarle nada, le daría la vida si me la pidiera y ella lo sabe.

Antes, pensaba que lo hacía sin darse cuenta, pero después de ser prometidos por casi 3 años, la conozco mejor que nadie, ella sabe que no puedo resistirme cuando usa esa combinación mortal, es su arma favorita para lograr que haga lo que quiere, no la usa tan seguido, porque ella no es de ninguna manera aprovechada como las otras chicas, pero si lo hace cuando le conviene, y esta vez la utilizó para que la acompañara a la biblioteca de la Universidad, donde ambos estudiamos la carrera de Enseñanza de Artes Marciales, para hacer una investigación que le encargó el profesor del que ella es asistente.

Estoy tan aburrido que empiezo a cabecear hasta quedarme dormido, me despierto de golpe y volteo al lugar donde se supone debe estar mi prometida, no se encuentra ahí, supongo que anda buscando más libros en los estantes, con calma empiezo a buscarla con la mirada, pero me doy cuenta que no hay nadie más que yo en esta gran biblioteca, me levanto con el corazón latiéndome un poco más rápido y empiezo a recorrer los pasillos buscando a mi prometida, acaso me quedé dormido tanto tiempo que habían cerrado el lugar conmigo adentro, eso no puede ser posible, Akane no se hubiera ido sin mí, de pronto siento pasos detrás de mí, volteo y me encuentro con una de las imágenes más sensuales que he visto.

Akane está ahí mirándome, pero no tiene la misma ropa que cuando llegamos, ahora está vestida con una camisa de manga larga blanca, entallada y con los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando el inicio de sus deliciosos senos, una falda tubo negra que hace maravillas con ese redondo trasero, su cabello recogido en un sexy moño, con algunos mechones traviesos jugando en su nuca, y esos hermosos ojos chocolates enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos.

No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, nunca la he visto tan sexy, una corriente eléctrica comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo, solo ella puede lograr esta reacción en mí, ella no necesita atuendos diminutos o atrevidos, ni tampoco restregar su cuerpo con el mío, una sola mirada como la que me está dirigiendo en este momento es suficiente, tiene su entrecejo fruncido y me mira molesta, empieza a caminar a paso lento hacia mi contoneando las caderas, ese movimiento cadencioso está teniendo un fuerte impacto en la parte baja de mi cuerpo, cuando está a solo unos pasos, me mira fijamente a los ojos y me dice en tono autoritario mientras se acomoda los lentes "Señor Saotome, _¿sabe cuál es el castigo por entregar un libro tarde?"_

No entiendo que está pasando, pero me siento tan agitado que decido seguirle el juego, después de todo estamos solos en la biblioteca, le sonrío con suficiencia y niego con la cabeza, ella se acerca más y poniéndome una mano en el pecho me empuja suavemente hasta hacerme caer sentado en una de las mesas, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra _"Está dispuesto a ponerse en mis manos y aceptar mis torturas"_ siento como se me suben los colores y nervioso asiento con la cabeza, ella sonríe sensual y me dice mirándome a los ojos_ "recuerde que también está prohibido gritar"_, me paralizo por unos instantes, mientras trato de comprender las implicaciones de esa frase, hasta que siento como me toma del cuello de la camisa y me jala para después presionar sus labios con los míos.

No sé cómo reaccionar, después de tanto tiempo por fin está sucediendo, mi primer beso con Akane, sin embargo, por la forma en que ella se está apoderando de mis labios, no parece que sea el primer beso de ella, me molesto solo de pensar que algún estúpido ha osado ponerle una mano encima, nadie más que yo tiene derecho de tocarla, porque es mía y de nadie más, enojado y celoso, empiezo a responder con ansiedad al beso, la tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, abro las piernas y ella se coloca entre ellas, empiezo a ejercer presión con mi lengua, hasta que logro que ella abra sus labios para poder entrelazar nuestras lenguas.

Ella es simplemente deliciosa, ahora que he probado el dulce néctar de su boca, no puedo parar, quiero más, necesito tenerla aquí mismo, dejo su boca y empiezo a besarle el cuello, mientras con una mano le acaricio en forma circular uno de sus senos y con los dedos le pellizco el pezón, ella lanza un gemido ahogado "Ah Ran...ma", escuchar mi nombre en ese tono me puso más excitado, desesperado pongo mis manos en su trasero y aprieto sus nalgas pegándola a mi cuerpo, para que sienta el roce de mi endurecido miembro, ella empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa y cuando logra abrirla comienza a acariciar mi pecho, me pasa los dedos rozando mis pezones y una corriente eléctrica me recorre, no puedo evitar lanzar un jadeo excitado, "Akane…", con desesperación empiezo a levantarle la falda para poder acariciar sus piernas a gusto, pero mi objetivo principal es poder sentir entre mis manos ese trasero que me vuelve loco, le arrollo la falda a la cintura y mis manos comienzan masajear ansiosas esos redondos glúteos, ella gime complacida, me agarra de la trenza, me atrae hacia ella y se lanza a besarme con tal ansiedad que siento que va a devorarme la boca.

No puedo resistirlo más, necesito sentirla cada vez más cerca, la tomo por su estrecha cintura y la levanto para sentarla a horcajadas en mi regazo, nuestras intimidades entran en contacto, solo están separadas por la fina tela de la ropa interior de ella y mis pantalones, la tomo de las caderas para empujarla hacia adelante y hacia atrás frotando mi duro miembro contra ella, "Ah…Eso se siente muy bien" murmura jadeando excitada, mientras pone sus manos en mis hombros y empieza a mover sus caderas buscando el ritmo que le gusta más, mis ojos se dirigen a sus pechos que gracias al movimiento se balancean rogando mi atención, desesperado le abro la camisa de un solo tirón y me lanzo a succionarle vorazmente los senos encima del sostén, ella lanza un gemido ahogado y cierra sus ojos, echando la cabeza para atrás, totalmente abandonada a las sensaciones.

Le levanto el sujetador y empiezo a lamerle el pezón hasta ponerlo erecto, mientras con los dedos de una de mis manos jugueteo y aprieto el otro, siento una sensación de cálida humedad en mis pantalones y eso me enloqueció, sin dejar de lamer y mordisquear su seno, bajo mi mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y paso mis dedos por encima de sus bragas, "Diablos, estás muy mojada", ella gime sensualmente y como loco aparto la tela e introduzco dos de mis dedos en su cavidad, con un grito de placer ajusta el movimiento de sus caderas, para seguir el ritmo de mis dedos, "Ran…ma, ran..ma, así… dame más"

Jadeamos sin control, totalmente entregados al éxtasis de nuestras caricias, ella se mueve cada vez más rápido, "así, no pares por favor, sigue así", siento como mis dedos son aprisionados dentro de su cavidad, al mismo tiempo que ella arquea la espalda, y me clava las uñas gritando mi nombre, "Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", se desploma en mi pecho, la abrazo con fuerza y sigo acariciándola lentamente, ella me dice al oído "Señor Saotome, se ha portado usted muy mal, ¿sabe que está prohibido gritar en la biblioteca?", al escucharla decir eso, mi miembro se mueve dentro de mis pantalones pidiendo atención, la miro a los ojos, adornados por unos graciosos lentes redondos, que en cualquier otra persona se verían ridículos, a ella la hacen lucir condenadamente sexy, sonrío y le paso la lengua por los labios para después mordisquearlos suavemente, me mira de manera atrevida y me susurra mientras quita el nudo de mis pantalones, "Al parecer alguien tiene ganas de seguir rompiendo las reglas"

Se pasa la lengua por sus manos y toma mi falo, acariciándolo de arriba abajo, es una sensación indescriptible, mucho mejor que cuando lo hago yo, empiezo a jadear y a gemir, "Aka…ne", apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y pongo una de mis manos sobre las de ella para indicarle el ritmo que me vuelve loco, "Hazlo así, con fuerza", ella vuelve a susurrarme en el oído "Así es como le gusta, Señor Saotome", por toda respuesta gruño ahogadamente, "respóndame Señor Saotome"

"Señor Saotome"

"Señor Saotome, responda!"

"Síiiii" grito finalmente, levantándome de un brinco, me doy cuenta que estoy en medio de una clase, el profesor me mira con cara de pocos amigos y mis compañeros se ríen por lo bajo, agacho la cabeza, me siento tremendamente frustrado y excitado, agradezco que en este curso utilicemos mesas, porque estoy seguro que la evidencia de lo que estaba soñando salta a la vista, estúpido profesor, si ya sabía que estaba durmiendo me hubiera dejado terminar el sueño, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero no, tenía que interrumpirme en la mejor parte. Volteo la vista hacia el sitio donde se sienta mi prometida y agradezco que ese día, ella no hubiera asistido a esa clase por acompañar a Kasumi al doctor para un chequeo.

Suspiro deseando que estas clases infernales terminen, necesito ver a mi linda marimacho cuanto antes, ese sueño me dejó demasiado afectado, eso me hace recordar al par de idiotas que tengo como amigos, Hiroshi y Daisuke, y me prometo a mi mismo que les patearé el trasero a la primera oportunidad que tenga, después de todo, lo que me está sucediendo es culpa de ellos, desde que me mostraron esas revistas hace un par de meses, mi mente no ha parado de imaginar sexys fantasías, realmente me tomó por sorpresa el impacto que esas fotos me causaron, yo estoy bastante familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino, siempre estoy rodeado de chicas hermosas con cuerpos voluptuosos y yo mismo me convierto en una mujer de pronunciados atributos, pero las muchachas de estas fotos eran diferentes, vestían lentes y sexys trajes de oficina, era una edición llamada "bibliotecarias sexys", nunca me había sentido tan acalorado y excitado con unas fotos.

Recuerdo con vergüenza mi reacción y como les dije que no volvieran a mostrarme esas estupideces, se rieron a carcajadas en mi cara y me dijeron que "ya es hora que despiertes", simplemente los ignoré, yo no soy tan ingenuo como para no saber lo que me sucedió ese día, ya no soy un niño y mi cuerpo y mi mente han cambiado, estoy a punto de cumplir los 19 años y las hormonas, que gracias a mi entrenamiento habían estado bajo control, me están empezando a pedir a gritos por algo de acción.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo, mente y sobre todo mi corazón, solo quieren tener acción con ella, con mi prometida, mi marimacho pechos planos, me abofeteo mentalmente por el comentario, pechos planos un cuerno, ella tiene el cuerpo perfecto, es pequeña, delicada, con senos firmes, cintura pequeña, trasero de ensueño y caderas anchas que te invitan a perderte en ellas, si tan solo tuviera el valor de actuar, no hay día que no desee estrecharla entre mis brazos y saciar mi sed en sus carnosos labios, apretarla contra mi pecho y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos y boca, llenarla de caricias y demostrarle que para mí no existe nadie más que ella, pero soy un estúpido cobarde, yo que me jacto de no tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie, me paralizo con solo estar cerca de esa pequeña mujer, lo único que he podido y eso con un esfuerzo sobrehumano es cogerla de la mano un par de veces.

Pero ya esos acercamientos infantiles no son suficientes, necesito besarla y tocarla, sentirla cerca de mí, cada día que pasa me aterro de pensar que por ineptitud, algún idiota se me va a adelantar eso sí que no lo soportaría, ella me pertenece y solamente yo voy a ser el dueño de sus besos y de sus caricias, si alguien más se atreve a intentarlo lo mataré con mi propias manos, de eso estoy seguro, nadie más que yo tengo ese derecho, lo único malo es que no sé cómo hacérselo entender a ella, la muy boba después de tantos años juntos, sigue sintiendo celos de las otras chicas.

Sé que la culpa es mía, por nunca haber tenido el valor de poner todo en claro, pero es que yo realmente no quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie, tengo la esperanza de que la china se cansará y se marchará de una vez a su aldea, o de que el idiota del pato se animará a vencerla, los conozco a los dos y sé que él podría vencerla si se lo propusiera, en parte lo entiendo, porque yo tampoco sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a mi chica. Ukyo es caso aparte, ella es mi amiga, no quiero perder su amistad por nada del mundo y espero que ella en algún momento lo comprenda, yo nunca podré quererla de esa forma, para mí es como una hermana, quizá si le ayudo al simpático ayudante ninja para que empiece a comportarse un poco más varonil, ella le preste más atención. Y Kodachi ni siquiera cuenta, simplemente está loca y jamás le he dado ningún pie.

Con Akane, la situación es distinta y en estos últimos meses, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado, siento una necesidad casi primitiva, porque todos los idiotas se enteren, de que esa preciosa mujer de enormes ojos cafés me pertenece solo a mí, ninguno tiene derecho de mirarla siquiera, menos mal que decidimos estudiar la misma carrera, así puedo cuidarla siempre, me hierve la sangre cada vez que agarro a algún estúpido desvistiéndola con la mirada, los conozco muy bien, bola de degenerados, observándola como si ella fuera un pedazo de carne, me siento un hipócrita porque últimamente yo hago lo mismo, pero es diferente, porque en mi caso, es una extensión natural de todo lo que siento por ella, esa mujer es mi vida entera, desde que era un niño nunca supe lo que era un hogar o una familia, viajando de un lado a otro con el bueno para nada de mi padre, pero cuando la conocí y ella me ofreció su amistad sincera supe que había encontrado mi hogar, ahí con ella, no importa el lugar siempre y cuando ella esté ahí.

Volteo a ver el reloj encima del pizarrón, realmente esta clase es eterna y parece que no va a terminar nunca, me siento abrumado por mis pensamientos, frustrado por mi sueño erótico truncado y sobre todo siento un vacío en mi pecho, ese que me acompañaba siempre que estoy lejos de mi marimacho, miro al frente y el profesor sigue con su interminable explicación, cruzo los brazos encima de la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en dirección a la ventana, quizá me quede dormido otra vez y con un poco de suerte, esta vez sí podré terminar el sueño.

**Akane**

Estoy harta de esperar, no sé porque diablos el idiota de mi prometido no aparece, no lo he visto desde el desayuno, pensé que al regresar de la cita con el doctor estaría aquí, seguro aprovechó que no estaba para irse a buscar a alguna de sus lindas prometidas, no soporto esto, siempre con esta incertidumbre, porque no se decide de una vez por alguna de nosotras y deja las cosas en claro, mis amigas de la universidad dicen que debería aceptar salir con algún chico del curso, pero sería imposible hacerlo, conozco al bobo de Ranma y sé que él arruinaría cualquier intento que pudiera hacer, cree que no me doy cuenta pero cada vez que uno de los compañeros quiere acercarse a hablarme, él los espanta, si solo le falta orinarme encima para terminar de marcar su territorio.

Veo mi reflejo en la ventana de mi cuarto y noto la sonrisa embobada que tengo, lo reconozco, soy una tonta porque esas actitudes de él me parecen de los más adorables, mi feminista interna se está vomitando, pero que puedo hacer, ese hombre me destruye todos los esquemas, por un lado quiero demostrarle que soy una mujer independiente, fuerte, decidida, pero por el otro me derrito porque me defienda y me proteja, desde que llegó hace un par de años, nunca me había sentido tan en paz como cuando estoy en sus brazos, siento que ahí acurrucada en su pecho nada puede pasarme, suspiro derrotada, definitivamente estoy enamorada de ese idiota.

Escucho unos sonidos provenientes del techo y sonrío, por fin está aquí, lo veo asomarse tímido por la ventana y hacerme señas, me aparto para que pueda entrar y nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos.

"Dónde estabas?" le pregunto mirándolo fijamente

"Encontré un lugar para entrenar en las afueras de Nerima, es perfecto, un poco alejado de la ciudad, por lo que puedo practicar mis técnicas más peligrosas, sin destruir el dojo y sin lastimar a nadie, pero tampoco tan lejos que no pueda regresar a casa antes de la cena, si quieres mañana después de clases puedo llevarte allá"

Lo noto tan emocionado, que todo mi enojo se evapora en un instante, parece un niño al que le han regalado un dulce, me encanta verlo así, disfrutando de lo que tanto lo apasiona, nos apasiona me corrijo mentalmente, las artes marciales son también mi vida, pero cuando lo tengo a él en frente, no puedo pensar en otra cosa, él sigue hablándome de ese lugar pero ya no lo escucho, me concentro en ver cada uno de sus gestos, me encanta catalogar cada una de las formas en que ha cambiado desde que lo conocí hace casi tres años, ahora está más alto, tanto que yo parezco diminuta a su lado, su cara ha perdido la redondez de la niñez y ahora sus rasgos son más definidos y afilados, su espalda se ha vuelto más ancha y sus brazos más fuertes, su pecho parece esculpido y marcado de músculos, su estrecha cintura, sus piernas fuertes y su trasero de hierro, miro por unos instantes su entrepierna y puedo adivinar la forma de su miembro, es como estar viendo una de esas esculturas de los dioses griegos.

Me doy cuenta que estoy prácticamente babeando y que ya no escucho ningún sonido, con la cara roja levanto la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos azules que me miran intensamente, se acerca a mí como un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa, se sonríe engreído, me toma de las manos y me jala para atraparme entre sus brazos, se agacha y baja la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído y me susurra "Te gusta lo que ves, pequeña?" siento que voy a desmayarme ahí mismo, desde cuando él es tan decidido, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, lo siento aspirar profundamente mi cabello y empieza a besarme el cuello con ansiedad, mientras con sus manos toma las mías para que abrace su cuello, yo estoy paralizada y sigo sus indicaciones sin resistencia, siento como acaricia mi espalda hasta bajar sus manos para posarlas en mis glúteos, los masajea circularmente y siento como endereza su cuerpo cargándome por el trasero, yo me aferro a su cuello y para no caerme cruzo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, estoy a punto de gritarle que me baje, pero me mira a los ojos tan profundamente y veo en ellos tantos sentimientos, que simplemente callo y me dejo llevar por lo que está pasando, ya tendré tiempo después de hablar y definir nuestra relación.

Dirijo mi mirada a sus labios y me lanzo hacia ellos como una desesperada, él me pega más a su cuerpo y responde abriendo la boca y mordiéndome los labios, para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca y empezar una batalla épica, siento un fuego naciendo en mi bajo vientre y siento que a él le pasa igual, ya que siento como algo duro empieza a presionarme justo donde lo necesito, no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado, "Raaaaan…maaa", él abandona mis labios para bajar a mi cuello y empezar a darle mordiscos y chupetazos, estoy segura que su intención es dejarme marcada para que todos vean lo que hizo, con sus manos empieza a masajear y pinchar mi trasero, empujándome y restregándome contra su enorme erección, siento como mis pezones se ponen duros y empiezan a palpitar, esta sensación me está quemando y sé que solo él puede ayudarme, con mi mano lo jalo de la trenza para que abandone mi cuello, él me mira como preguntándome lo que está pasando y yo rápidamente me bajo el tirante de la camisa, y dirijo su cabeza hacia mi pecho, él sonríe sensualmente al comprender lo que quiero, pero en vez de dirigirse ahí, donde lo estoy necesitando, "Ranma, por favor", ignorando mi petición empieza a besar mi mentón, bajando lentamente por el frente de mi cuello, mi clavícula, el centro de mis pechos, se detiene en ese lugar chupando suavemente, luego se dirige al inicio de mi seno derecho lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente la parte que sobresale de mi sostén, cuando creo que por fin va a quitarme esta sensación que me quema, se cambia al izquierdo y le da el mismo tratamiento, enojada y frustrada lo tomo por la cabeza para apartarlo, "Ranma, te necesito aquí", me quito el sostén y arqueo mi espalda ofreciéndole mi pecho, él susurra "mi pequeña marimacho, no seas tan impaciente" y por fin toma en su boca mi pezón, lamiendo y succionándolo "Ahhhh…así"

Con mis manos comienzo a jugar con su trenza, y acariciar sus hombros, quiero tocarlo más, pero en esta posición no puedo hacer más que esto, sin darme cuenta he empezado a mover mis caderas restregándome contra él, cada roce entre nuestras intimidades es una sensación electrizante, él también está moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo, apretando mi trasero para pegarme contra su miembro con más fuerza, ambos estamos jadeando, chupando y mordiendo cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro que tengamos cerca, siento como si un volcán fuera a hacer erupción dentro de mí, la siento cada vez más y más cerca, arqueo mi espalda y lanzo un grito, "Siiiiiiiiiii", una sensación de placer indescriptible recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Ranma desenreda mis piernas de su cadera y me ayuda a colocarlas en el suelo, me besa suavemente en los labios y empieza a quitarme las prendas hasta dejarme solo con las bragas, yo en estos momentos no tengo idea de cómo me llamo, jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas, aún no puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo, hoy en la mañana ni siquiera nos habíamos besado, siento como levanta mi rostro y me obliga a verlo a los ojos, me sonríe y se acerca para besarme cariñosamente en los labios, lo abrazo y por primera vez me doy cuenta que él está en bóxers, aprovecho para recorrer su espalda y bajo mis manos, introduciéndolas por debajo de su ropa interior para apretarle el trasero, él pega un brinco, lanza una carcajada y me mira pícaramente, "así que eres una chica atrevida", le doy un empujón enojada y me siento en el borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados, "eres un idiota, Ranma", él se arrodilla al frente mío, con sus manos me abre las piernas y se coloca en medio de ellas, toma mis brazos y los desenreda, entrelaza nuestros dedos y se acerca para empezar a besarme nuevamente el cuello y bajar lentamente hasta mis pechos, "ya no podrás llamarme pechos planos" le digo mientras él está muy ocupado succionándolos con placer.

"Y como quiere que la llame Srita. Akane Tendo" estoy a punto de responder, pero el calor que siento en mi bajo vientre y el placer de lo que él me está haciendo, me tiene sin palabras

"Srita. Akane Tendo"

"Srita. Akane Tendo"

Siento como alguien me codea y me incorporo de un salto asustada, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en la sala de espera del consultorio, demonios, me quedé dormida, tenía tanto susto de venir al doctor que casi no pude dormir anoche, que vergüenza y yo teniendo sueños eróticos, espero no haber gritado o dicho alguna estupidez mientras estaba soñando, menos mal que nadie me conoce por este lado de la ciudad, la chica que está a la par mía, me indica con la cabeza a la enfermera que me mira con cara de fastidio

"Srita. Akane Tendo, el doctor la espera en su despacho"

Me levanto con la mayor dignidad que puedo y paso con la cabeza alta a la par de esa odiosa enfermera, la verdad tengo susto de esta cita, una vez más me regaño a mí misma por ser tan tonta y no haberle pedido a Ranma que me acompañara, pero él es tan exagerado cuando se trata de mi salud, que tuve que mentirle y decirle que la cita era un chequeo de Kasumi, el doctor Tofú me dijo que no era nada grave, pero tenía que confirmarlo este doctor, últimamente me estaban dando muchos dolores de cabeza y mareos, mi vista también estaba fallando, ya en muchas de las clases veo muy borroso y no distingo bien las cosas, suspiro para calmarme y decidida entro al despacho.

Un hombre joven de apariencia jovial, me recibe y me indica que me siente en una silla alta, me hace algunas preguntas y unas pruebas, al final con una gran sonrisa me dice que no tengo nada malo, simplemente tengo que usar anteojos, me hace un par de mediciones y empieza a buscar en sus cajones, hasta que con actitud triunfal me entrega los anteojos más feos que he visto en toda mi vida, son grandes y redondos, me pide que me los pruebe y vuelve a hacerme un par de pruebas más, ese condenado objeto si funciona, ahora veo todo con mucha más claridad. Él me sonríe sinceramente y me da unas indicaciones adicionales a los lentes, me dijo que por ser la casi cuñada de Tofú, iba a hacerme unos de contacto especiales, porque sabía que practicaba artes marciales y sabía lo mucho que estorbaban los normales.

"Pero entonces…tengo que usarlas siempre?" pregunté temerosa

"Si, es muy importante que no te dejes afectar más la vista, el daño a los ojos es progresivo, empiezas por dejar pasar detalles, luego empiezas a ver manchas por aquí y por allá y cuando te das cuenta ya no hay marcha atrás"

"Muchas gracias, doctor, le agradezco su atención"

"Con mucho gusto, yo te enviaré los lentes de contacto a la oficina de Tofú"

Salgo de ahí con los lentes puestos y la cabeza baja, me meto al baño más cercano y empiezo a hacer respiraciones para calmarme, cuando me siento preparada levanto mi cabeza y me miro al espejo, lo que veo me dan ganas de llorar, parezco una tonta, si antes me parecían los anteojos más feos ahora que me los veo puestos me parecen aún peor, mis ojos que de por si son grandes, ahora se me ven enormes, me los quito pero me da un mareo extraño, pierdo la noción de las distancias y veo borrosas muchas cosas, suspiro derrotada y vuelvo a ponérmelos.

Camino de regreso a la casa pienso en qué pensará Ranma de mi ahora, siempre está diciéndome lo fea que soy y ahora en verdad que me veo ridícula, si antes no podía competir con sus otras prometidas, ahora menos, sé que es una tontería preocuparme por algo así, pero no puedo evitarlo, toda la vida mi familia, mis amigos, los vecinos, los compañeros de escuela se la pasaban diciéndome lo linda que era, pero luego apareció mi prometido y junto con él un grupo de guapas mujeres, cada una más hermosa que la anterior, Shampoo con su exuberante belleza exótica y larga cabellera morada, Ukyo con su precioso cabello largo y sus grandes ojos azules, hasta la misma Kodachi con su atlético cuerpo, no puedo evitar llevarme las manos a mi corta cabellera, ni en eso puedo competir, soy la menos desarrollada de todas, la de menor estatura, la del cabello corto, la de lentes ridículos, no seas tonta Akane, me digo a mí misma, si él quisiera irse con alguna de ellas lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, recuerda a quién salva siempre que hay peligro, recuerda cuál es el nombre que grita desesperado cuando tiene alguna pesadilla, pero sobre todo recuerda a quién cela hasta el cansancio.

No quiero seguir pensando en eso, con la cara roja de vergüenza recuerdo lo que sucedió hoy en el consultorio, no puedo creer que me quedara dormida en medio de la sala y que tuviera esos sueños eróticos con mi prometido, no voy a ser hipócrita y decir que nunca los había tenido, porque al decir verdad, últimamente los tengo a diario y a todas horas, pero no es culpa mía, es culpa de ese idiota por ser tan guapo, nunca lo aceptaré delante de él, pero para mí, es el hombre más atractivo del mundo, por eso no me extraña que tenga a tantas estúpidas detrás de él, recuerdo perfecto el primer día que llegamos a la universidad, todas las chicas babeaban al verlo pasar, menos mal que escogimos la misma carrera para vigilar de cerca a esas arrastradas, pronto y sin que se diera cuenta yo misma hice circular que éramos prometidos, eso junto con la actitud de perro guardián de él, hizo que la mayoría de ellas desistieran de buscarlo.

"Aiya, que hacer chica violenta sin airen?" escucho una molesta voz detrás de mí, volteo y ahí está la condenada gata china, mirando a todos lados buscando a Ranma

"Si estás buscando a MI PROMETIDO, está en clases en la Universidad" le contesto prepotente, ella se me queda mirando por un largo rato, como si estuviera buscando algo, de pronto lanza un pequeño grito y me señala riendo

"Ja ja ja ahora también eres cuatro ojos, ahora estar perfecta para ser pareja de pato ciego" se carcajea, aprieto mis puños fuertemente, controlando mis ganas de darle un golpe en su estúpida cara, cuando escucho que dicen detrás de mi

"Cariño, no le hagas caso a esta gata, esos anteojos no te quedan tan mal" dice Ukyo intentando disimular su risa

"Déjenme en paz" les digo mientras empiezo a caminar más rápido, no vale la pena quedarme a escuchar a estas ofrecidas burlarse de mi

"No te enojes Akane, solo que te ves muy…simpática con esos lentes" la cocinera de Okonomiyakis no puede aguantar más tiempo su risa y empieza a carcajearse descaradamente "¿Ya te vio Ranchan con ellos? Muero por saber qué piensa de tu nuevo look"

"Airen, va a querer dejar a chica violenta, si antes ser fea ahora estar peor" las risas cada vez eran más fuertes, parecía que se habían sacado la lotería, era tal la felicidad que las embargaba

"Saben qué? Par de ofrecidas arrastradas, búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero recuerden que al final del día, es conmigo con quién pasa la mayor parte del tiempo y no necesito ni sobornarlo con comida, ni obligarlo con algún hechizo, se queda conmigo porque le gusta estar a mi lado, así que con o sin lentes, ese hombre a ustedes simplemente no las quiere" – les grito con rabia, ellas simplemente se me quedan mirando con la boca abierta y tienen todas las intenciones de decirme algo, pero las dejo con la palabra en la boca, doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino hacia el dojo.

A pesar de lo que les dije a esas arpías, me sentía bastante mal, esas estúpidas me dieron donde más me duele, en mis inseguridades con respecto a lo que Ranma piensa de mí, escucharlas burlarse y reírse de esa forma, me hizo darme cuenta que mi miedo, es que él haga lo mismo, será que la gata tenía razón y querrá romper nuestro compromiso, me abofeteo mentalmente por pensar esas cosas, odio ser tan débil ante esos ataques a mi persona, siempre he sido muy segura de mí misma, pero por alguna razón esas tontas siempre logran afectarme, quizá porque mientras que a mí siempre me insulta, para esas ofrecidas siempre tiene palabras bonitas, que si cocinan muy rico, que si son muy femeninas, que si tienen buen cuerpo, quizá estoy siendo injusta con él y conmigo, desde lo de la boda fallida hace ya bastante tiempo, él me trata mucho mejor, no ha vuelto a insultarme ni a decirme cosas con respecto a mi físico o mi personalidad, lo de la cocina es caso aparte y en realidad no puedo culparlo, realmente tengo que aceptar que soy una negada para eso, ni yo tengo el valor de probar mis platillos.

Harta de mis pensamientos pesimistas, mis miedos y los recuerdos de mi sueño mojado, corro hacia el dojo rápidamente para que nadie me detenga en el camino, entro y subo directo a encerrarme a mi habitación, no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando escucho a Kasumi tocar a la puerta para preguntarme, como me había ido en la cita con el doctor, le dije que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, pero quería estar sola, que no quería que nadie me molestara.

Me acerco al espejo que tengo en la puerta del closet, me acomodo los lentes y hago diferentes poses para ver si existe alguna posibilidad de que se vean bien, empiezo a sacar diferentes tipos de ropa, a ver si al menos consigo un look que vaya acorde con mi nuevo y horrible accesorio, termino por decidirme por una camisa blanca tres cuartos y una falda negra tubo, que tenía guardada para cuando tuviera que hacer alguna presentación en la universidad, me hago un moño alto y dejo unos cuantos cabellos cortos en mi nuca, no puedo evitar reírme al ver que parezco una de esas severas bibliotecarias, que se la pasan haciendo "shhhh" con el dedo para que la gente guarde silencio.

Creo que este look no me va tan mal, quizá con un par de cambios pueda lograr un look intelectual y que vaya acorde con mi personalidad, nuevamente me veo en el espejo y vienen a mi mente las burlas de las bruji-prometidas, realmente me hirieron y tengo mucho miedo de lo que él vaya a pensar, ahora sí que no hacemos pareja para nada, él todo un adonis y yo un ratoncito de biblioteca, me siento en mi escritorio y hundo mi cabeza en mis brazos mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras recorren mis mejillas.

**Ranma**

Por fin terminaron las clases, varios de mis amigos me invitan a tomar un refresco, entre el grupo veo un par de chicas que están mirándome interesadamente, es increíble ver lo diferente que se comportan conmigo cuando Akane no está presente, esta situación me ha abierto los ojos, si estas chicas se comportan así porque ella no está, quiere decir que cuando yo he tenido que faltar a clases, estos degenerados deben rondar a MI prometida como una parvada de buitres, entrecierro mis ojos mirando a los chicos del grupo, voy a tener que optar por medidas más estrictas, un comentario por aquí, un fuerte apretón de manos por allá, tendré que dejarles claro quién es el único con derecho de ver con otros ojos a mi marimacho.

Las chicas se me acercan y se me guindan del brazo, pidiéndome que no sea un aguafiestas, que las acompañe en esa salida, volteo a mirar al grupo completo y creo que es un buen momento para empezar a poner límites, así que me suelto del agarre de las muchachas, mientras les digo que no puedo, tengo un compromiso con MI PROMETIDA Akane Tendo, ellas me miran con una mezcla de admiración y de rabia, mientras los chicos me palmean la espalda y me dicen que soy un suertudo por tener a semejante belleza como novia, así es perros que les quede claro, esa mujer es mía, bueno no literalmente, pero algún día así será.

Me despido de ellos y me dirijo al dojo a toda velocidad, cuando llego me encuentro con Kasumi que viene saliendo de la cocina

"Oh, Ranma-kun, ¿cómo te fue en clases?" – pregunta amablemente

"Me fue bien, aunque estuvieron muy aburridas" – contesto mientras miro a todos lados tratando de ver a donde se encuentra mi chica de ojos café – "Pero y a ti, ¿cómo te fue con el chequeo médico?" - le pregunto interesado

"¿Chequeo médico? No sé de qué me hablas" – me contesta llevándose una mano a la mejilla

"Akane, dijo que esta mañana te acompañaría a hacerte un chequeo médico, por eso faltó a clases" – pregunto frunciendo el ceño

"Oh, vaya. Debe ser un malentendido, la que tenía la cita era ella, con un médico que le recomendó el doctor Tofú" – dijo sonriendo

"¿Qué? ¿Akane está enferma? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Yo la hubiera acompañado, que boba que es, pero que ni crea que se la voy a dejar pasar, estas cosas, tiene que decírmelas" – digo entre asustado y molesto

"No te preocupes, no es nada grave, ya sabes como es Akane, no le gusta molestar y siempre insiste en hacer las cosas sola" – me dice sonriendo dulcemente para tratar de calmarme

"Pues como sea, esa niña tonta va a escucharme" – le digo mientras me volteo y empiezo caminar rumbo a las escaleras para hablar con esa boba, no tiene ningún derecho de asustarme así, siento que Kasumi me jala de la manga de la camisa, me detengo y la miro con el ceño fruncido

"Espera, antes de que vayas a hablar con Akane, debo decirte algo"

"¿Sucede algo?" – el tono que usó Kasumi no me gusta nada, quizá esa cita médica es más grave de lo que parece

"Si, creo que algo más sucedió con ella, hable con Tofú y la cita con el doctor estuvo bien, pero ella se encerró en su cuarto desde que llegó y no he logrado hacerla salir de ahí y…" – me dice apretando mi brazo, siento un nudo en la garganta por lo que va a decirme ahora – "Creo que ha estado llorando"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio? ¿Alguien le hizo algo? ¿Es que tiene una enfermedad grave?" – trato de zafarme de su agarre, pero esta chica es más fuerte de lo que parece – "Debo hablar con ella y averiguar qué le pasa, tengo derecho de saber lo que sucede con ella, soy su prometido" – le digo con tono suplicante, soy patético, lo sé, pero si hay algo que no soporto en esta vida es que una mujer llore, y mucho menos si se trata de ella

"Me gusta ver cómo te preocupas por ella Ranma-kun" - me dice sonriendo mientras yo me sonrojo - "Por esa razón, puedo irme tranquila, porque sé que la cuidarás bien"

"¿Irte? ¿A dónde?" – le pregunto mientras alzo una de mis cejas

"Voy a ayudar al Doctor Tofú a cuidar unos pacientes internados en su clínica y necesitan de cuidados las 24 horas, así que voy a pasar allá la noche" - dice bajando la mirada y con las mejillas rojas

"Oh, pues que te vaya muy bien" - no puedo evitar la sonrisa pícara que se asoma a mi rostro, bien por Kasumi y el doctor, parece que al fin están avanzando en su relación

"Les dejo la comida lista, solo para que la calienten, hay suficiente para los dos" - me dice recuperando su tono normal

"¿Sólo para los dos? ¿No van a comer aquí los demás?" - pregunto confundido

"Si, perdona, que cabeza la mía, olvidé decirte que tía Nodoka se fue unos días a cuidar a una amiga enferma, y papá y tío Genma se fueron a un viaje de entrenamiento"

"O sea que aprovecharon que mamá se fue, para irse de noche de tragos" - comento resignado, esos viejos nunca van a cambiar

"Debo irme, pero te pido de favor que veas que Akane coma algo, me preocupa que no haya comido nada desde el desayuno" - dice mirando con preocupación las escaleras

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de que coma, vete tranquila y salúdame al doctor" – digo mientras le cierro un ojo, a lo que ella se sonroja

Subo las escaleras y me detengo en frente de la puerta que tiene un simpático patito con el nombre AKANE, toco un par de veces, la escucho moverse dentro pero no me contesta ni me abre la puerta, tengo ganas de botarla de una sola patada, pero me calmo y me dirijo a la ventana, una vez ahí logro ver su silueta recostada encima de su escritorio, abro la ventana y entro con cuidado, ella está con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos, pero puedo escuchar un suave sollozo, se me parte el corazón de verla así, tan frágil, con una actitud derrotada, mi marimacho es una chica fuerte que no se deja vencer, debo averiguar qué es lo que sucede para ayudarla.

Le toco el hombro y la llamo suavemente "Akane, ¿estás bien?", por toda respuesta ella hunde un poco más su cabeza en sus brazos

"¿Por qué fuiste al doctor esta mañana? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la cita era tuya? Podría haberte acompañado" – le pregunto molesto mientras camino de un lado a otro como tigre enjaulado

"No quería que te preocuparas, te pones muy histérico cuando tengo que visitar la clínica" – me contesta sin levantar la cabeza

"¿Qué yo me pongo histérico?"- pregunto irónicamente histérico

"Sabes que es así, siempre es lo mismo, le gritas a los doctores, a las enfermeras y después tenemos que salir avergonzados y pidiendo perdón a los demás pacientes"

Quiero gritarle que es una ingrata, pero tengo que reconocer que tiene razón, la última vez que estuvo enferma, casi desmantelo una de las salas de la clínica, porque no la atendían lo suficientemente rápido, me quedo observando su espalda y me doy cuenta que está calmada, ya ha dejado de sollozar pero no voltea a verme, se me estruja el corazón de pensar que pueda tener algo malo y no quiere decírmelo, me le acerco por detrás y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros, ella da un respingo pero luego se relaja

"Dime por favor que te sucede, siento mucha angustia, necesito saber que pasa contigo, ¿estás... estás enferma?" – mi voz suena a súplica, pero no me importa

"No es nada grave, desde hace un par de semanas he estado sufriendo de mareos, dolores de cabeza muy fuertes y veo muchas cosas borrosas" – me dice levantando la cabeza, pero sin voltear a verme

"Nada grave dices, ¿por qué demonios me estoy enterando de esto hasta ahora? - grito enloquecido, no puedo creer que me esté ocultando esas cosas, peor aún, a donde estaba yo que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

"Ves como eres un exagerado, déjame terminar de decirte" - dice de forma cansada

"Yo no soy ningún exagerado, eres tú que eres una inconsciente, como es que te estabas sintiendo mal y no dices nada" - digo alzando la voz

"Cállate, no tienes derecho de reclamarme nada, no tengo porque decirte todo lo que me pasa" - me grita enojada

"Claro que tengo derecho, para eso soy tu prometido" - le grito alzando los brazos

"Para eso si eres mi prometido ¿no?, sal de mi cuarto ahora, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo, eres un idiota" - dice cruzándose de brazos

"Eres una completa malagradecida, yo preocupándome por ti y mira cómo me tratas, siempre serás un marimacho" - le digo para molestarla

"Cállate imbécil, no voy a permitirte que vengas a mi cuarto a insultarme, me tienes harta" - me dice levantando la cabeza y mirándome con rabia apenas contenida.

OH POR DIOS, mis ojos se abren como platos, frente a mí se encuentra la realización de todas mis fantasías eróticas de los últimos meses, estoy seguro que debo recoger mi boca del piso donde ha caído, además creo que me he tragado la lengua, ahí está en todo su esplendor, mi fantasía hecha mujer de carne y hueso, siento mi miembro endurecerse contra mis pantalones, ella es simplemente perfecta, justo como me la he imaginado tantas veces, mis ojos la recorren de pies a cabeza, esas piernas torneadas, esa falda entallada que marca muy bien su cintura y sus bien pronunciadas caderas, esa camisa blanca que deja ver lo estúpido que me veo al llamarla pechos planos, y esos endemoniadamente sexys anteojos, esa mujer definitivamente quiere matarme de un ataque al corazón, un momento y si estoy soñando, necesito comprobar que esto es real y no producto de mi imaginación, me pellizco disimuladamente un brazo, ok, definitivamente eso lo sentí.

Estoy tan embobado mirándola que no me doy cuenta que un par de lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, la escucho lanzar un sollozo lastimero y salgo de mi ensoñación, trato de acercarme a ella, pero da un paso atrás

"Akane, ¿qué pasa?" – le pregunto preocupado olvidando por completo que hace unos instantes estábamos en plena discusión

"Es que, me miras de una manera muy extraña, como si fuera un bicho raro, sé que me veo ridícula"

"¿Ridícula?" – le pregunto confundido, de donde saca esta mujer esas ideas, se ve sexy, apetitosa, exquisita, de todo menos ridícula

"No finjas Ranma, ya me vi en el espejo, parezco un feo ratón de biblioteca, tus otras prometidas se encargaron de decírmelo entre risas y burlas esta tarde" – me dice ocultando nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos

Suficiente, el tiempo de hablar ya se acabó, es hora que le demuestre de una vez por todas, quién es mi única prometida, sin decir nada me acerco a ella, le aparto las manos del rostro y le levanto la cabeza para que me vea a los ojos, le acaricio la mejilla con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la cintura, cerrando mis ojos me apodero de sus labios por primera vez, es un beso tierno y corto, como cualquier primer beso, ella abre sus enormes ojos cafés y me hace mil preguntas con ellos, por toda respuesta la vuelvo a besar, esta vez le rozo los labios con mi lengua y ella abre su boca permitiéndome la entrada, nuestras lenguas empiezan una batalla en la que los dos somos ganadores, poco a poco nuestros besos comienzan a tornarse más apasionados, como si estuviéramos sedientos y solo en la boca del otro podemos saciarnos.

Sus besos son increíbles, no puedo dejar de besarla, sin embargo, la diferencia de estatura me está empezando a afectar, decidido interrumpo nuestros besos y con un brazo aparto todo lo que se encuentra encima de su escritorio, la tomo de la cintura y la siento en el borde de la mesa, ella instintivamente abre sus piernas y yo me coloco entre ellas, pongo mis manos una a cada lado de su cadera y ella me toma la cara y me atrae hacia ella para besarme nuevamente, con mis manos empiezo a recorrer sus piernas de arriba abajo, tomándome el tiempo de memorizar con mi tacto cada parte de su piel, abandono sus labios dejando un rastro de besos en su mejilla, aprovecho para morderle el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta llegar a una de mis partes favoritas de su cuerpo, ese hermoso cuello, me dedico a darle besos, chupetones y mordidas, ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás y me da un mejor acceso, mientras que con sus pequeñas manos recorre cada parte de mi espalda.

"Akane..." le susurro roncamente en el oído

"Si..." me responde agitada

"Yo, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero si me dejas, quisiera demostrarte con mis acciones lo que siento" murmuro con mi cabeza metida entre el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su delicioso aroma

Ella me toma la cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos, creo que en esa mirada nos dijimos todo lo que habíamos callado por años, en su mirada comprendí lo idiota que he sido, por increíble que parezca esa mujer me ama y yo jamás lo había notado, espero que ella descubra lo mismo en mi mirada, al parecer si se ha dado cuenta, porque me regala una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que me vuelven loco, no hacen falta más palabras, la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, la pego a mi cuerpo totalmente y la beso con todo el amor que le tengo, ella me responde de la misma manera.

Pronto nuestros besos se vuelven ansiosos, con una mano empiezo a apretarle uno de sus senos, paso mi pulgar por el centro y siento como se le endurece el pezón, empiezo a pellizcárselo y a juguetear con él, mientras ella gime excitada, "Ahhhh…Raaaan…maaa", eso es música para mis oídos, hago un movimiento de cadera y froto mi endurecido miembro en su intimidad, ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y empieza a besar y a morder mi cuello mientras desabotona mi camisa con desesperación, cuando ella logra abrir mi camisa introduce sus manos por debajo de mi camisola y empieza a acariciar cada parte de mi pecho, cada caricia queda marcada a fuego en mi piel, hago otro movimiento de cadera y es mi turno de quitar los botones de su camisa, me desespero y en un arranque la abro a la fuerza lanzando varios botones al aire, ella lanza una risita divertida y me murmura sensualmente "me debes una camisa" me río con ella y la beso en los labios mientras termino de despojarla de la prenda.

Me detengo para observarla un instante, nunca pensé que usara ropa interior tan sexy, ese sostén blanco de encaje será el protagonista de muchas de mis fantasías futuras, me acerco a besarla nuevamente para bajar lentamente a sus pechos, comienzo a masajearlos, besarlos y succionarlos por encima del sujetador, mientras empujo mis caderas hacia su centro nuevamente, los gemidos de ella son cada vez más ahogados, "mmmmm…", me detengo para despojarme de mis prendas mientras ella se quita el sostén, nos miramos por un momento y nos lanzamos hambrientos uno hacia el otro, coloco su erecto pezón en mi boca y empiezo a saborearlo con mi lengua, ella ahoga un grito y arquea su espalda empujando su pecho hacia mi boca, "eres deliciosa" le susurro roncamente mientras me cambio de seno, ella jadea excitada y cruza sus piernas atrapando mi cadera empujándome hacia su intimidad.

Yo empiezo a bajar por su vientre, besando y lamiendo cada parte del camino, me detengo y con cuidado le bajo el cierre a la falda y la hago que levante un poco el cuerpo para quitársela, mi mirada se dirige irremediablemente a las sexys bragas blancas de encaje, que en este momento están casi transparentes debido a la humedad, paso mis dedos por encima de su intimidad y ella pega un respingo, se la quito lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella intenta bajar la mirada avergonzada, pero no se lo permito, le sostengo el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra termino de quitarle la prenda, ella me mira nerviosa y yo la beso intensamente para calmarla, vuelvo a repetir los besos en su cuello y aprovecho para susurrarle en el oído "no tengas miedo, confía en mi" para después bajar por su cuerpo dejando besos mojados por todo su cuerpo, empiezo a besarle la parte interna de sus muslos, mientras le acomodo las piernas de tal forma que queda expuesta para mí, me paso la lengua por los labios y empiezo a avanzar hacia su intimidad besando cada parte del camino, cuando llego paso mi lengua por encima de sus labios, me ayudo con mis dedos y los abro para luego introducir mi lengua y acariciar con ella cada parte de su cavidad, ella empieza a lanzar gemidos y a mover sus caderas, enreda sus dedos en mi trenza y me dirige al lugar donde siente más placer, me paso mis dedos índice y medio por la lengua y los introduzco en su intimidad, mientras enrollo su clítoris con mi lengua y lo aprisiono entre mis labios succionándolo, ella empieza a moverse desesperadamente, siento como aprieta mis dedos en su interior y sé que está cerca de llegar al orgasmo, muevo más rápido mis dedos y mi lengua, hasta que la escucho gritar "RAAAAAAANMAAAAAA"

La acaricio suavemente tratando de calmarla mientras terminan las sacudidas de su clímax, me separo de ella y la tomo entre mis brazos para colocarla en la cama, me quedo de pie junto a la cama observándola mientras ella me mira sonriendo satisfecha, comienzo a deshacer el nudo de mis pantalones, cuando siento sus pequeñas manos apartar las mías "Déjame a mí", se acerca a mi vientre y lo besa, mientras empieza a bajar lentamente mis pantalones y mis bóxer al mismo tiempo, se queda mirando mi miembro que se para pidiendo atención, ella se pasa la lengua por sus labios y sin decir nada me toma entre sus manos y me introduce en su boca, su lengua empieza a enredarse en la punta, para después empezar a chupar, me contengo de hacer ningún movimiento porque no quiero lastimarla, aunque lo que más deseo es introducirme hasta lo más profundo de su deliciosa boca, que está haciendo maravillas con mi cuerpo, no puedo evitar lanzar gruñidos de placer, "Akaaaa…neeee, tu boca es increíble…", la tomo delicadamente por sus cabellos sin empujar, y ella me mira sensualmente, se ayuda con las manos que aprietan mi base y se mueven al mismo ritmo que su boca, la sensación es indescriptible, siento que no aguantaré mucho más, trato de apartarla pero ella se resiste "Estoy a punto de llegar Akane, no quiero venirme en tu boca", ella me mira fijamente a los ojos y acelera sus movimientos, es la imagen más endemoniadamente sexy que he visto en toda mi vida, esos brillantes ojos cafés adornados por esos anteojos son mi perdición, lanzó un grito gutural y derramo mi semilla dentro de su boca, ella se pasa los dedos por la comisura de sus labios y se los introduce a la boca sonriendo descaradamente.

Nos miramos con complicidad, ella se acomoda en la cama y yo me posiciono encima de ella, empezamos a besarnos nuevamente y ambos podemos sentir nuestros sabores entre mezclándose, empezamos a acariciarnos lentamente, yo me deleito recorriendo su cuerpo con mis besos y ella después hace lo mismo conmigo, no me canso de tocarla y de amarla, esto es el paraíso para mí, empiezo a juguetear nuevamente con sus senos y ella me acaricia el cabello mientras me dice divertida "nada mal para una marimacho pechos planos", yo me pongo a reír con ella y le muerdo uno de sus pechos "son perfectos y deliciosos", ella se ríe contenta y me dice "eres un bobo" yo le muerdo el cuello murmurando "me vuelves loco Akane", mi cuerpo está listo para la acción y se presiona insistentemente en la pierna de ella, que me mira con los ojos negros de pasión, con su mano toma mi miembro y lo dirige a la entrada de su intimidad, yo me sostengo con mis brazos para no aplastarla y la detengo diciéndole "¿estás segura de esto?" ella voltea los ojos "¿y me preguntas eso, después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche?", la beso en los labios lentamente tomándome el tiempo de disfrutar cada sensación, "solo quiero que estés segura, no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras", ella levanta una ceja y me toma el rostro entre sus manos "Ranma, quiero que me hagas el amor", se me hace un nudo en la garganta, escuchar esas palabras de la dulce voz de mi prometida, es lo más excitante y hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

Estoy a punto de sucumbir a la tentación cuando recuerdo algo muy importante, "diablos, no tengo protección", cuando estoy a punto de alejarme ella me detiene, "no es necesario, tomo la píldora desde los 15", yo volteo mi rostro, miles de malos pensamientos pasan por mi mente, pero antes de que empiecen a tomar forma, ella me agarra de la trenza y me obliga a mirarla, "no seas idiota, sé lo que estás pensando, tengo problemas hormonales que solo pueden ser controlados con la píldora, deja esos celos estúpidos y hazme tu mujer", que bien me conoces marimacho, sonrío avergonzado y me coloco nuevamente en posición, la beso suavemente mientras poco a poco me voy introduciendo en su intimidad, ella lanza un grito de dolor y un par de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, yo me quedo quieto sin moverme para darle oportunidad a que su cuerpo se acostumbre al mío, y le limpio las lágrimas con besos.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, hasta que ella misma empezó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, la sensación era increíble, su interior estaba estrecho y húmedo, sin dejar de besarla empecé a mover mis caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella de forma lenta y sensual, le tome una mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, pronto la necesidad de empujar más fuerte y más adentro se apoderó de mis caderas y empecé a entrar y salir más rápido y más fuerte de ella, "Akane..., estás muy apretada, se siente demasiado bien", los jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban haciendo eco por la habitación, gracias a Dios estábamos solos, Akane arqueó su espalda y cruzó sus piernas en mis caderas tratando de pegarse lo más que puede a mi cuerpo, con la mano libre masajeo sus senos y pellizco sus pezones, "Más fuerte Ranma, más profundo" ella empieza una serie de gemidos ahogados que me vuelven loco y hacen que empuje con más fuerza mi miembro en su interior, empiezo a sentir el inicio de mi orgasmo, pero quiero compartir el momento con ella, muevo mi mano a su clítoris y empiezo a frotarlo, logrando que ella empiece a gritar mi nombre "Por Dios Ranma, así...sigue así", siento como las paredes de su intimidad empiezan a apretar mi falo y sé que ella también está cerca, con un movimiento más rápido en su punto de placer, siento como sus paredes se contraen totalmente, desencadenando nuestro clímax al mismo tiempo. "Akaaaaaaaaaneeeeeeeeee" "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Me dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, ambos estamos respirando agitados, nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos, me acuesto de espaldas y ella se recuesta en mi pecho, quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero no existen palabras en el mundo para describir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, sin embargo, tengo que intentarlo, "Akane, yo…", ella coloca un dedo sobre mis labios para hacerme callar, "shhh…lo sé, yo también", me besa lentamente saboreando mi boca y luego se acomoda nuevamente en mi pecho y cae dormida casi al instante, la abrazo fuerte, beso su frente y también me dejo caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto, pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados, tengo miedo de que lo que recuerdo de la noche anterior, sea solo uno de mis tantos sueños eróticos, siento un peso extra en mi pecho y abro los ojos para encontrarme, con unos enormes ojos chocolate, que me miran divertida a través de unos graciosos lentes, le sonrío complacido y le coloco un travieso mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, ella se acerca a mi rostro y después de acariciarme la mejilla, deposita un delicioso beso en mis labios.

"Buenos días" – me dice sonriente

"Buenos días" – respondo acariciándole el rostro – "espero que te haya quedado claro lo que pienso de tus anteojos" – le digo soltando una risa

"Eres un bobo" – me da un golpecito en el pecho riendo

"Pero así me quieres, ¿no?" – pregunto nervioso, es un poco ridículo, después de todo lo que compartimos ayer, pero quisiera escucharlo de sus labios

"Si, así te quiero, idiota y celoso, como eres" – me dice sonriendo de lado

"Oye, yo no soy el único celoso de esta relación" – le respondo serio

"Entonces" – dice vacilante – "¿estamos en una relación?" – me mira nerviosa

"Akane, quiero que te quede claro de una vez por todas, tu eres mi prometida, no porque nuestros padres lo decidieron, sino porque él lo decidió así" – le digo tomando su mano y colocándola en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón, que al sentir el tacto de su mano empieza a latir como loco – "Mi corazón te escogió hace mucho tiempo, te lo entrego en tus manos, tú y solo tú eres su dueña"

Sus ojos se humedecen y me besa tiernamente, cuando nos separamos ella me dice "Tu también eres el único dueño de mi corazón"

No necesitamos decir nada más, para los dos ha quedado claro que nos pertenecemos hoy, mañana y para siempre y para reafirmarlo hicimos nuevamente el amor.

Después de bañarnos y alistarnos para recibir a nuestra familia, a quienes decidimos ocultarles por un tiempo el cambio oficial del estatus de nuestra relación, nos quedamos hablando y bromeando, ella me preguntó con sinceridad que me parecía con anteojos y le confesé mis fantasías con ella como una sexy bibliotecaria, se río mucho pensando que nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, me contó sobre los lentes de contacto y le insistí para que fuéramos a buscarlos hoy mismo, quería que utilizara lentes solo en mi presencia y en la de nadie más, así de loco me volvía al verla con ellos puestos, le confesé que moriría enfermo de celos, de pensar que algún estúpido tuviera una fantasía con ella como protagonista, ella se sonrió muy feliz y me prometió que solo los usaría estando conmigo, creo que en el fondo se sintió halagada.

Aproveché para preguntarle, sobre lo que le habían dicho mis pseudo prometidas, la verdad es que ya me tenían harto con sus cosas, esa situación ya me estaba empezando a cansar y la verdad es que ahora que estaba con Akane de manera más formal, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ellas, volteo a ver a mi preciosa marimacho, que está acomodándose una vez más los lentes y se me ocurrió una gran idea para matar varios pájaros de un tiro

"Akane, ¿me dejarías tomarte unas fotos?" – le pregunto con los ojos brillantes

"Claro, pero…" – me dice dudosa

Me acerco a ella y le cuento mi plan, ella sonríe maliciosa y sé que le ha encantado mi idea, aprovechamos que todavía estábamos solos para tomar prestada la cámara de Nabiki y tomar las fotos.

* * *

Unos días después, tanto en el Nekohanten como en el Uchan´s, aparece un sobre manila en la puerta, cuando lo abren, del interior caen unas fotos en donde puede observarse

1\. Una preciosa muchacha de cabello corto azulado, con la cabeza ladeada y acomodándose los anteojos y a un muchacho de trenza besándole el cuello.

2\. La misma pareja, pero el muchacho de intensos ojos azules abrazando por detrás a la muchacha de lentes.

3\. La joven de ojos chocolate y el de la trenza, dándose un beso en la boca.

Detrás de cada una de las fotos venían escritas unas frases, escritas de puño y letra de Ranma Saotome, que decían

1\. "¿Se preguntaban qué pensaba del nuevo look de Akane?"

2\. "Me encantó, se ve simplemente espectacular"

3\. "Ahora somos una pareja oficial"

Los gritos de dos muchachas, se escucharon por todo Nerima.

**Fin**

La idea del fic me llegó por una imagen que vi de Akane usando lentes, se suponía que iba a ser un lemon corto, pero cuando me puse a escribir, no sé que me pasó que me extendí demasiado, tengo un poco de susto, porque no sé cómo habrá quedado, si el lemon está bueno, si me pasé de dramática o mucha miel, o todas las anteriores.

Definitivamente no es lo mismo leer, que ser la que escribe, a veces te llega una idea concreta y al final terminas escribiendo algo completamente distinto de lo que habías desarrollado en tu mente.

Gracias infinitas a DanisitaM que me ayudó con correcciones e ideas para el fic. (Si no han leído el de ella vayan corriendo ahora mismo "Capturando tu corazón" porque está buenísimo)

Se lo dedico con cariño a MariaConchita (Nabiki) por que siempre me está animando a escribir y al grupo de Trastornados por los Fics, ¿alguien dijo lemon?

Les agradezco a los que hayan sacado de su tiempo para leerme, cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibida.

Sin más por el momento

Kaysachan


End file.
